


Hair of the Dog

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen, Humor, Landrylist, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyra's would be rapist is messing with son of a bitch indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair of the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fnl_Laundrylist challenge #7 prompt #1  "Tyra files a police report." (And I must say that this was a _very popular_ prompt for challenge #7. )
> 
> Title is a reference to the song "Hair of the Dog" by Nazareth.
> 
> Thank you to Brynwulf for the beta.

"So what's this I'm hearing about you boys and Tyra Colette and beating some guy up?" Billy Riggins said from his perch on the hood of Tim's truck.

 

Tim glared bloody murder at Billy, and Landry was pretty sure his face had a similar expression.

 

"Get off my truck, Billy," Tim snarled.

 

"No."

 

Tim's voice dropped an octave and his hands curled into fists. "I said, get off of my truck, Billy."

 

A long moment passed. Then Billy huffed and said, "Fine, suit yourself, Tim." He jumped off the hood and brushed past the three of them, clipping Matt with his shoulder as he made his way toward the front door.

 

They piled into Tim's truck. Tim turned the key and ... silence. Not even the sound of a starter motor.

 

"Son of a bitch!" Tim yelled, smacking the steering wheel with his hand. He leaped out, popped the hood and swore again.

 

Landry climbed out to see what the problem was.

 

Tim's truck had no battery.

 

"That fucking son of a bitch," Tim hissed.

 

As angry as he was, Landry couldn't help but think that said bitch was also Tim's mother, too. He refrained from pointing this out. Matt said nothing, just stood to the side, looking resigned.

 

"Keys, Landry," Tim snapped. "We'll take your car."

 

Grimly, Landry fished his keys out and handed them over.

 

His car wouldn't start either.

 

"Quelle Suprise," Landry muttered when they popped the hood and saw that it didn't have a battery, either.

 

Together he and Tim stormed toward the house; Matt trotted behind.

 

"Billy!" Tim roared as he threw the door open so hard it rebounded.

 

"I'm right here, little brother," Billy said lackadaisically from his place on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, beer in hand.

 

"Where's my battery?"

 

Billy's expression didn't change, except for a subtle shift in his eyes. "Must've been stolen," he drawled.

 

"Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me. Billy." Tim ground the words out from between clenched teeth.

 

Billy shot to his feet. "Fuck with you?! Fuck with you?!" He shouted, sticking his finger in Tim's face. "You're damn right I'm going to fuck with you when you're clearly up to something so stupid it glows in the dark. And you two, " Billy shot both him and Matt a downright dirty look, "I can't believe you let Tim Riggins, PhD in stu-pi-di-ty " he enunciated every syllable of the word, "rope you into whatever half baked fuckup he's given all of five seconds thought to. You two are supposed to be the _smart _ ones!

 

"Now, you three dingleberries are going to tell me what the score is, or it's going to get real ugly, real quick."

 

"Three against, one, Billy, you ain't got a chance."

 

"Th-that'd be two against one," Matt said, backing away. "Billy is right. What you've got planned, guys, it is kind of stupid. I mean, Landry, c'mon."

 

"Way to stab a buddy in the back, Matt," Landry said.

 

(Because, fuck this hurt. How many times had he gotten Matt's back and now Matt was going to punk out, at a time like this? Matt _knew _ how he felt about this, _knew _ how he felt about what happened to Tyra.)

 

"Tell me, Saracen, what do Dumb and Dumber have planned, and what does it have to do with Tyra?"

 

Matt rolled his eyes, sighed, and said, "Some guy attacked Tyra on Friday night, tried to rape her "

 

Billy raised an eyebrow. "What? She wasn't at the game?!"

 

"No," Landry said, his voice strangely wooden, "she was going to meet me. I was going to help her study. I was late. My piece of shit car wouldn't start. Tyra thought I'd blown her off, and when she left, this guy jumped her."

 

"What happened?" Billy's voice turned to ice.

 

"Nothing happened, "Tim said, "she fought "

 

"Now, now wait a minute," Landry cut in, "I wouldn't say that nothing happened. I got there just after. She was pretty upset and she's got scratches and bruises."

 

Tim crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Landry, "She wasn't _raped_, Landry."

 

"But it wasn't nothing Tim. You weren't there, I was, she was  _it wasn't nothing_!" Landry wanted to reach out and strangle Tim.

 

Billy cleared his throat. "Let's get back to what matters. You say she fought him off?"

 

"Yes," Landry replied. "She burned him on the face with the cigarette lighter in her truck and slammed the door on his head and arm a few times."

 

Billy raised both eyebrows. "Well, damn. Good for her. She file a police report?"

 

"No."

 

Billy scratched idly at his jaw. "Well then, she's gonna."

 

"She ... she doesn't want anybody to know," Tim murmured.

 

"And that's just too damned bad," Billy said, his voice way too calm.

 

"I-I think Billy's  Billy's right," Matt piped up. "He  that guy's going to have some pretty distinctive injuries and if he goes, or if he went to a hospital, they can track him down that way. 'Cause  'cause we really don't even know where this guy is and all. I mean, your plan was to just drive around and hope you found him."

 

Billy ran his hands through his hair, "Okay, here's the game plan  Tim, you and Matt are going to Jackie's. Blondie " Billy looked at him, "you and I are going to Tyra's house."

 

Tim glared at Billy. "I am not "

 

"Don't sweat me on this, Tim. You're going to Jackie's because you can't do too much stupid from there. You and Matt are going to play with that hyperass little kid of hers, and Blondie and I "

 

"My name's Landry."

 

Billy goggled and shot him a quizzical look. "_Landry_. For reals?"

 

Landry sighed and rolled his eyes. "For reals."

 

He snorted. "Damn." Then. "Okay, Landry and I are going over to Tyra's house and talk some sense into her."

 

~oo(0)oo~

 

Landry had tried to talk Tyra into going down and filing a police report the night of. Nothing doing.

 

Billy barged into the house as soon as Mindy opened the door, grabbed Tyra by the arm, and more or less told her that she was coming with him, _right now _ and they were going to the police station to file a report. He had her in the back seat of his Bronco, next to Landry and the doors locked before she could gather her wits.

 

"And you can have me charged with kidnapping, too, if you like," Billy shouted back at her over his shoulder, "but right after you file that Goddamned report."

 

~oo(0)oo~

 

Tyra glared bloody murder at the both of them the whole time she was at the station.

 

But, she filled out a report.

 

~oo(0)oo~

 

They were back in the car before she crossed her arms and started to cry. Landry slung an arm over her shoulder. She leaned into him and let loose. "Momma doesn't want me to study with you, any more, Landry, you see, 'cause according to her, it was all my fault. If I had been at the game like a nuh-normal person, none of this would've ever ha-ha-happened. But no, I was out late, s-s-s-studying ...."

 

Landry just squeezed a little tighter and stroked her hair.

 

When they got back to Tyra's house, just before they got to the door, Billy fished a clean enough bandanna out of his pocket, handed it over to her. When she dried her eyes, he gave her an oddly tender smile, tucked a wisp of hair back behind her ear and murmured, "Don't you worry none, Tyra. It will all come right. You'll see."

 

She blinked and nodded blankly at him.

 

Then she hugged Landry and whispered "Thank you" in his ear.

 

When he and Billy got back in the Bronco, Billy flopped back in the seat, sighed, looked at Landry, and said, "I have no idea how a stupid fuckup like her mother ever produced a girl like that."

 

"Yeah," Landry said, "because, blaming it all on wanting to study ...?"

 

"That's a level of stupid that even Tim couldn't touch if he tried."

 

~oo(0)oo~

 

When he got them gathered back in the house on the couch, Billy gave them all a direct stare. "You plan _nothing _ without me. I get hide or hair of one you  especially you, Tim  planning something, and I'll ... I'll bring Coach in on it. I mean it." He paused to let that sink in. "But if you see this jackass, you call me. And _I'll _ deal with it." Pause. "I was doing sneaky and mean before any of you were a twinkle in your daddy's eye. Let me deal with it."

 

"Billy ..." Tim began.

 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get in on a bit of it "

 

"Billy," Tim said, flexing his hands "I ... I'm a minor, Billy. If I " he drew in a raspy breath, "If I do it, and get caught, it's a slap on the wrist. I can't ..." he dropped his head down, his voice softening to a whisper, "I can't have you going away to jail, Billy. I just _can't_."

 

Billy reached over and ruffled Tim's hair. "No worries, Tim. I know how not to get caught. Trust me."

 

~oo(0)oo~

 

Billy found the guy. He called them, sat them down around the kitchen island, and laid it out.

 

"His name is Marty." Billy paced a few steps. "He went to high school with me for awhile, then his family moved. Anyway, he was a sack of shit then  blackened his girlfriend's eye once  and obviously nothing's changed."

 

"He tried to score some oxy or some vicodin off of ... a guy I know. Anyhow, he's at a bar on the other side of the county line. So, here's the plan, and listen up. We're going to send him to the hospital, and from there he's going to jail. Now, I've just got to get him on our side of the county line. I'll tell him I know where he can score some oxy, and then I'll take him down to Gilley's, and then, just after last call, I'll invite him out for a bottle of Jack in my truck.

 

"And if he remembers?" Landry asked.

 

Billy smirked. "He tried to jump me, officer. Self defense and all that. Besides, trust me, when I get done, they'll be a hell of a lot more interested in him than anything else he might happen to say about me."

 

"How will we know when it's time?" Tim asked.

 

"Oh, I don't think you'll be able to miss my cue." Billy gave a grin that sent a shiver up Landry's spine. "Oh and a few more things. No names. None at all. No mention of Tyra. At all. Are we clear? Yell at him, tell him you hate him, cuss him out. But don't give him a clue what it's all about or this could come back to bite us all in the ass."

 

~oo(0)oo~

 

Billy hadn't been lying when he said they would know his cue. From his vantage point behind some bushes at the edge of a creek, Landry gaped in shock and awe as he saw Billy reach into the back of Tim's truck, whip around, and _paste _ Marty across the face with a bottle.

 

Marty swayed for a second, then fell to the ground.

 

Landry and Tim shot out of the bushes and somehow, Landry beat him  beat Tim the jock  across the worn, gravely blacktop to land the first kick, while Matt stood lookout.

 

(Damn, it felt good.)

 

(But not nearly as satisfying as he had hoped.)

 

Billy stopped them after a minute. "That's enough." His tone brooked no argument.

 

(It would never be enough.)

 

But Billy was right. Any more and they might kill the bastard.

 

"You leave, I'll finish up." Billy picked up the bottle neck and tossed it in to the bin with the rest of the bar's glass.

 

~oo(0)oo~

 

"Your brother is a scary guy," Matt said as they piled into Landry's station wagon.

 

Tim looked at him almost wonderingly. "Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

 

Landry made a mental note not to cross Billy Riggins, ever. Because, as much as Landry thought he was all about cold, calculating rage, what he saw in Billy's eyes told him everything he needed to know.

 

~oo(0)oo~

 

Tyra called him a week later and asked if he could come with her down to the police station. "I ... they think they found the guy. They want to see if I can ID him. Apparently they've had him for about a week now, but he got jumped pretty badly in a bar fight." She paused, and then continued, "I also heard they found him with a lot of oxycottin on him."

 

"Oxycontin," Landry corrected automatically. "Um ... I ... can I ask you something?"

 

"What?"

 

"Why does Billy Riggins care so much about you?"

 

"What do you mean?" Her voice jumped in surprise.

 

Landry paused for a moment because he had no idea how to ask this. Finally he settled on, "For a guy who's just your ex-boyfriend's brother, he seemed awfully upset when he found out about this whole thing. So .... You can be honest with me, you know. I won't be upset. Promise"

 

She tisked, and Landry could all but see Tyra flick her eyes over the phone. "We had a fling once. I was trying to make Tim jealous. And Billy's like Tim, he's never said no to a pretty girl. He's a good guy, really, but we realized we make better friends. Business partners, more like."

 

"Oh. Um, I'll see you soon." He hung up.

 

~oo(0)oo~

 

When they were a safe distance away from the station, Landry pulled his car over and told her. " ... So, you see, it was all kind of Billy's doing that that creep got caught."

 

Tyra ran a hand through her hair and stared off into the distance for some time before finally speaking, "I see."

 

"So, I guess I'm just like a total dork that doesn't stand a chance with you, not when there's a guy like Billy out there."

 

Tyra gave him a level stare. "Landry, listen. I thought I was in love with Tim once, and I'm not kidding when I say that Billy and I were mostly trying to piss Tim off, and ... it means something that Billy cares, it means a lot, because the only other person he'd do something like that for is Tim, but I'm done with dating Riggins boys for the foreseeable future.

 

"Now, don't assume that means you're in like Flynn  I can see the look in your eyes  because I'm high-maintenance and picky. It means that I'm " she ran her hand through her hair again, "I'm making changes in my life, Landry, and I really, _really _ want to get out of Dillon and try going to college, and " she squeezed his hand, "look, can we just see what happens?"

 

Landry smiled at her. "Yeah, I'd like that." He started the car again.

 

"You know there's no way in hell I'm going straight to a four year, right?"

 

Landry looked at her, heart hammering with hope.

 

"I'm going to start at the local Ju-Co and ... I'm going to need help."

 

"I can do that." Landry replied, voice cracking on the last word.

 

Bless her, she didn't laugh.

 

Much.

 

~oo(0)oo~

 

Yeah, so, it wasn't great romance.

 

(And it certainly wasn't sex.)

 

But it was a chance.

 

And Landry could live with that.


End file.
